Loco por Amy
by Loony Dany
Summary: Basado en la película: Loco por Mary. James parece haberencontrado a la chica perfecta, pero al parecer, no es el único que ha puestos sus ojos en ella. Conquistarla no le será tan fácil...Lean y Reviews!
1. Novia para Remus

**Loco por Amy **

**Summary: **Basado en la película: "Loco por Mary", James ha encontrado a la chica ideal, ella es simplemente perfecta. Pero al parecer no es el único que ha posado sus ojos en ella. Conquistarla no será tan fácil como parece…

**Disclaimer: **Si es que hay algún personaje que reconozcan en este fic, es porque pertenece a una magnífica escritora de la cual, lastimosamente, no tengo raíz alguna. Hecha esa advertencia, solo les pido que lo lean, los niños bonitos y de ser posible, dejar un review para esta pobre niñita inocente. -, besos. Dany.

**Dedicatorias**

_A Mr. Chips y su fábrica de chocolates, a la empresa Costa, por los mejores chocolates, a todos los huevos del mundo, al Viejo del Saco y al Cuco, a Condorito, único grande y nuestro, y a Sofi, por el poder de las pecas. _

Capítulo uno 

**Novia para Remus. **

'Motler'

'Presente' Contestó Amy sin ganas.

'Black'

'Acá'

'Cooper'

'Presente'

'Evans'

'Yo'

'Foster'

'Presente'

'Grother'

'Presente'

'Lupin'

'Presente'

'Pettigrew'

'Acá'

'Potter'

'Acá'

'Williams'

'Presente' Contestó Kim.

'Williams'

'Pdezentre.' Contestó Max.

'¡Williams!'

'¡Pdezentre!'

'Williams, veinte puntos menos para Ravenclaw.'

'¿Pod Gué?'

'Por comer en clases, bota eso o te quito otros cincuenta' Amenazó Bortex. Max tragó el último pedazo de chocolate y sonrió inocentemente. 'Bien, hoy día pondrán en práctica una poción muy sencilla, pero obviamente, ustedes no podrán hacerla en menos de una hora.' Se burló la mujer. Luego miró fugazmente a un chico de la segunda fila y continuó. 'Es la poción lacrimógena. No necesito explicar las consecuencias de tomarla, las instrucciones están en la pizarra, tienen una hora, ni un segundo más. Empiecen' Dicho esto la mujer se sentó tras su escritorio y se perdió detrás de un libro 'Por cierto' Agregó sin mirarlos 'Es en parejas'

'Pero somos impares' Dijo el chico de la segunda fila.

'Lo sé, Lupin. Por eso tú la harás solo. Acerca tu pupitre a mi escritorio' Le dijo ella sonriéndole sensualmente. Remus miró desesperadamente a sus amigos quienes ahogaron una risa, y se acercó un poco hacia su profesora.

'¿Nosotros elegimos las parejas?' Aventuró Sirius.

'Nilo sueñes, Black. Tú trabajarás con Evans; Cooper con Williams, Motler con el otro Williams, Foster con Potter, y Grother con Pettigrew. (NdD: Si es que son muchos nombres lo siento, pero les juro que muchos más no haré) ¡A trabajar!' Bramó. Los chicos partieron enseguida, ella miró cómo el chico que se hallaba frente suyo picaba concentradamente las arañas. '¿Necesitas ayuda?' Le dijo inclinándose un poco hacia él, mostrando su escote.

'N…No, gracias' Respondió este nervioso, intentando no mirar a su profesora. Continuó cortando uñas de troll. Después de preparar todos los ingredientes, y revolverlos en el caldero, una pequeña explosión que le desordenó el cabello y ensució el rostro, las discusiones de sus compañeros, y la constante mirada de Bortex a cada parte de su anatomía, Remus terminó la poción justo a tiempo que sonaba el timbre.

'Cualquier día te viola, Remus' Reía Sirius al salir del salón.

'No le veo la gracia' Espetó el chico, totalmente rojo.

'Yo tampoco' Aportó Lily 'deberías hacer algo, Remus'

'Dime, Lily, qué puedo hacer, decirle "¿Lo siento profesora Bortex, pero me incomoda que me mire el culo mientras trabajo?"' Dijo Remus con desgano.

'No, pero hablar con Dumbledore sería una buena idea'

'Ah, sí... que lindo¿no?' Se burló Britt' "Profesor Dumbledore, quisiera presentar mis quejas ya que la profesora Bortex no ha dejado de acosarme desde el año pasado, y tengo mis serias dudas de poder terminar el año aún siendo virgen si es que ella está acá"

'No tienes que ser tan irónica, Britt, aparte, dudo que Remus aún sea virgen¿cierto Remus?' Inquirió Cassie. El chico sonrió para sí, pero prefirió no contestar.

'¿Eres virgen?' Saltó Sirius sorprendido.

'¿Tú qué crees?' Preguntó de vuelta Remus con las mejillas encendidas.

'Uf, por un momento pensé que...' Suspiró Black aliviado.

'¿Y qué importaría si fuera virgen?' Inquirió Britt.

'Vamos, Britt. En estos años nadie es virgen a los 17. NADIE.'

'A pues, tienes mal la cabeza, Sirius' Contestó ella.

'¿Qué nos toca ahora?' Preguntó James que no había oído nada de la conversación.

'Historia' Dijo Remus feliz de poder cambiar el tema. 'Con Hufflepuff.'

'Genial, dos horas de Historia. Odio cuando nos tocan dos horas de Historia'

'Tu siempre odias historia, James' Dijo Lily. 'No es novedad.'

'Lo sé, pero odio más dos horas.'

'Para mí sería igual' Sonrió Max.

'Claro, porque te tiras a dos de cada una chica de Hufflepuff' Se enfadó Kim.

'¡Eso no es verdad!'

'No, disculpa, cuatro de cada una.'

'¿Llevas un conteo, acaso?'

'No' Respondió la chica. 'Pero es un poco difícil dormir con los gritos resonando por toda la torre, Max'

'Pero Max no duerme en nuestra torre.' Se extrañó Peter.

'Pero sí en la mía.'

'De acuerdo, esta conversación no me está gustando. Es un poco temprano¿no lo creen?' Dijo Amy incómoda.

'De acuerdo, yo me tengo que ir a herbología, nos vemos después' Dijo Max doblando una esquina, Kim lo siguió, luego Alex.

'Nos vemos' Le respondieron los demás. Britt entró primero seguida de sus tres amigas, ella era una muchacha de lo más sencilla: Su pelo era castaño oscuro, ondulado y cortado en punta. Muy largo, cabe decir. Tenía la piel pálida, pero tampoco era una exageración, es que se le notaba más con el oscuro de su cabello y ojos, los que eran como el chocolate, y muy brillantes. Tenía esos labios chicos y carnosos y colorados que tanto le gustaban a los chicos. Pero su mayor atributo, era el coqueto lunar que se asomaba por su mejilla izquierda, muy cerca del labio. Según ella, no sería nadie sin su lunar, era su arma de seducción, aunque de lejos, nadie notaba realmente ese pequeño lunar. Era alta para su edad y esbelta, por lo que aveces se veía atrapada en todas las miradas celosas de las buitres de sus compañeras de nivel. Lo que ha ella traía sin cuidado. Britt, o Brittany Cooper, era la más seria del grupo, pero eso no le impedía discutir por todo, si hasta le decían Ally Mc Beal, por ahí. De seguro triunfaría en la vida de abogada fiscal.

Amy, por su parte, era una chica de cabello negro, tan negro como el plumaje de un cuervo. Tenía la piel morena, algo así como la de Mónica Belucci, y a veces se le veía como de un color aterciopelado dorado. Por eso mismo había conseguido el papel de Isis, la diosa egipcia, en una obra escolar. Ella parecía traída de otra época, directamente del antiguo Egipto. Sus ojos, en cambio, eran de un verde plateado. Como las hojas de los olivos, muy claros, y tenían una forma gatuna, era más alta aún que Britt, pero más delgada también, no digo que Britt sea gorda ni nada, pero Amanda Motler tenía un cuerpo muy similar al de Pampita. Ella era lago menos seria que Brittany, pero no era de hablar mucho, explicaba mucho con su mirada.

Algo totalmente distinto a la mentalidad de Cassandra Foster, ella era más habladora e impulsiva, era de movimientos rápidos y muy buenos reflejos, tenía una vista y oído dignos de los guepardos, y una velocidad a la hora de correr también muy parecida. Su cabello era de ese rubio medio dorado, de los que hay pocos hoy en día, naturales digo. Los ojos de Cassie eran verde botella, y a veces se le veían azulados, como algunas costas del océano pacífico, al sur oeste del planeta.

No eran como los de Lilian Evans, los que se parecían impresionantemente a esmeraldas, que resaltaban su cabello rojo oscuro y las pocas pecas que tenía esparcidas como estrellas. Lily era una chica bastante especial. Por un lado (el lado que los mayores veían) era una muchacha responsable, estudiosa, perseverante, esforzada y con una de las mejores calificaciones vistas en la historia de Hogwarts. Pero por el otro lado (el lado visto por todos los desafortunados compañeros de curso) era, aparte de hermosa, muy risueña, exagerada, se fijaba hasta en el más mínimo detalle, y no permitía que se sobrepasasen con ella. Una relación era una relación, no un juego en la cama, afirmaba. También era muy leal e intentaba ayudar en lo que podía, aunque para su desgracia, cada vez que intentaba dar un consejo salía con una barbaridad que arruinaba el momento, y para colmo, la barbaridad era verdad. "A veces es mejor mentir un poco para hacer sentir al otro bien" le repetían una y otra vez, y ella lo intentaba, si que lo hacía. Pero el mentir no se le daba muy bien, a menos que estuviera en aprietos.

Ellas cuatro pertenecían a la casa de Gryffindor, séptimo año, para ser más precisos. Y si de precisión hablamos, en el año 1977.

Cassie era de orígenes muggles, y sus vecinos en casa eran dos primos hermanos (NdD: sus padres eran hermanos, por si acaso), Kimberly y Maximilian Williams. Vivían juntos porque los padres de ambos habían muerto viajando en avión, y habían sido llevados a la casa de su abuela común, la paterna, y ésta los había adoptado. Eran como hermanos, se habían criado juntos desde los cinco años, y ambos tenían poca memoria de sus años como hijos únicos. Además del apellido, tenían también un físico en común. Cómo no tenerlo, cuando sus padres habían sido gemelos. Ambos heredaron de ellos los ojos verde/azules y grandes, y su tamaño. Max mediría más o menos 1.80, y Kimberly 1.77, como menos. Pero ella tenía su cabello castaño claro, tenía un parecido muy grande a Charlotte de Mónaco. Mientras él tenía el cabello más parecido al de Luke Wilson. Aunque no se parecía en nada al actor, era mucho más guapo. De todas maneras. Los dos asistían a Ravenclaw y se llevaban mucho con los de Gryffindor.

Es que Max y Sirius Black eran muy buenos amigos, digamos que compartían gustos muy... Similares, por decirlo así.

Sirius era un joven tan alto como Max, con el cabello negro y liso, y muy brillante. Un gracioso flequillo le cubría parcialmente los ojos grises. Su piel era muy pálida, y en su rostro siempre se asomaba una sonrisa que derretía cualquier iceberg. Era uno de los Merodeadores, el más "suelto" de ellos. Algunas chicas aseguraban que tenía descendencia de Apolo, mientras algunos chicos decían que se parecía más a Narciso. Pero el caso que no era ni uno ni el otro, porque Sirius podría ser coqueto, orgulloso, don Juan, de todo, menos presumido. Lo había sido, sí. Pero esos tiempos ya eran solo recuerdos de su pasado, y se perdieron junto a sus quince años. Pero no era con Max, honestamente, con quien mejor se llevaba ni a quién Sirius le confiara su vida. Ese lugar lo ocupaban otros dos chicos, quizá un tercero. Pero a quien realmente él podía llamar su hermano, sería James Potter.

James era un muchacho algo más pequeño, de 1.78, (NdD: vamos, tampoco es tan pequeño...) más o menos. Y también era más delgado, aunque tenía un abdomen muy bien ejercitado, y unas piernas para morirse, no era fornido. Tampoco un debilucho. Tenía la curiosa costumbre de desordenarse el cabello - aunque ya lo hacía menos que antes- el que era negro, tan negro como el azabache mismo. Sus ojos eran grandes y castaños, realmente conquistaban a cualquiera, e iban siempre tras sus gafas de lentes redondas. James era extremadamente orgulloso y cabezota, tanto como leal y protector. Había dejado esa costumbre de picaflor que le caracterizaba tanto, con dolor de su alma la había dejado, algo que Sirius aún no lograba. Es que James se había cansado de ir de flor en flor. Quería algo más serio y estable, algo duradero, y le estaba constando trabajo encontrar una chica que buscara lo mismo. Algo parecido le pasaba a Remus Lupin. Aunque el nunca había sido un don Juan, y no era por falta de oportunidades. Las chicas les llovía a cada uno de estos chicos.

Al parecer muchas adoraban los cortejos de Sirius, el orgullo de James y lo reservado de Remus. Éste último era dueño y señor de un cabello castaño claro, y unos ojos color miel medio dorados. Tenía una tez pálida, muy pálida, y unos labios finos. El cuerpo de este chico era uno muy bien formado, pero, como dicen, por las malas. No era algo de que levantara pesas o jugara al Quidditch, era algo de cada luna llena, cuando se transformaba en hombre lobo. Ése era su mayor secreto. Uno que solo sus mejores amigos sabían. Cicatrices tenía unas cuantas, pero solo las que no eran bien tratadas. A pesar de volverse loco una vez al mes, era un muchacho muy reservado. Hablaba lo necesario, ni más ni menos, muy responsable, sonreía con frecuencia, y siempre decía la palabra precisa en el momento preciso. Leía un montón, y a decir verdad, aún era virgen. No quería simplemente seguir la moda de los catorce años como sus amigos. Él quería que esa primera vez fuera con una chica especial, una que le amara de verdad, una que él amara de verdad, ninguna de esas bobas que había tenido para hacerse compañía, que lo único que querían era tirarse al chico cuanto antes. Y él había encontrado esa candidata, la había encontrado hace tres años, pero aún no estaba seguro de que ésta le amara también. Era muy difícil saberlo con ella. Después de todo, ella casi ni hablaba (NdD: Algo así como yo -... vamos¡si yo casi ni hablo!). Pero no es el tema.

El cuarto merodeador era Peter Pettigrew, un chico de cabello rubio, ese rubio como desteñido, todo él era así. Como si le hubieran pescado y tirado a una máquina de lavar ropa, con un detergente barato. Era regordete, rosado y con una nariz como si hubiera chocado contra un muro de acero. Realmente la belleza no acompañaba a este muchacho. Era algo tímido, por no decir que no tenía confianza en sí mismo. Tenía los ojos permanentemente húmedos como... Como los perros Chihuahuas, o las ratas. Y daba la impresión de estar siempre asustado, siempre esperando a que algo malo le ocurra, que los demás le defiendan. Era muy dependiente e inseguro, se le engañaba con facilidad. Era realmente un misterio el qué hacía ese chico en Gryffindor, pero algo de valor o determinación debía haber en él. Pues el sombrero nunca se equivocaba. Quizá un día sorprendería a todos. En fin, estos cuatro chicos eran los conocidos Merodeadores, los "inseparables" Merodeadores.

Al salir de Historia, dos horas después. Dos Laaargaaas horas después (Hay que decirlo, James casi muere) salieron a los terrenos del colegio para darle un final feliz a la jornada. Ahí se encontraron con Kim, Max y Alex. Éste último, Alexander Grother, era de Ravenclaw también, su pelo era color cobre, y sus ojos eran grises medio azulados. Tenía la piel pecosa, como la mayoría de los pelirrojos. Siempre sonreía, siempre ayudaba, era muy bonachón.

'¿Qué tal tus dos laaaaaaaaaargaaaaaaaaas hoooorass de Histoooooooooriaaa, James?' Preguntó Kim recostada sobre el césped con una sonrisa fastidiosa.

'No me hables de ello, Kim' Contestó el muchacho lanzádose a su lado. 'Cualquier día sufro un colapso en ese salón. Te juro que debe de estar infestado de un polvo somnífero. Uno entra y zaz. Se queda dormido'

'No exageres James' Exhaló Cassie.' No fue tan terrible, al menos pudimos dormir un rato.

'Si, pero ahora tengo tortícolis. No es buena almohada el libro de 1786 páginas de Historia¿sabías?' Argumentó el moreno.

'No sé qué tienes en contra de la Historia- Dijo Britt recostada cerca de él y con la cabeza en las piernas cruzadas de Amy, quien leía un libro con la espalda apoyada contra el haya bajo la cual estaban.' Yo encuentro que es la mejor asignatura, muy interesante.

'Nadie dice lo contrario. Pero es el profesor quien lo hace aburrido' Aportó Lily. 'Con esa voz de oso dormilón, y esa manera de explicar, sin ponerle entonación a la voz. Francamente Binns lo hace odioso.'

'Pues yo creo que Binns está muy bien elegido' Dijo Alex. 'Es quien mejor conoce la materia.'

'Es posible.' Razonó Sirius 'Pero de que es una lata, es una lata.'

'Eso está fuera de discusión' Sentenció Max, luego miró a Remus quien miraba el lago con concentración. '¿Porqué tan callado, Remus?'

'¿Te acosó de nuevo Bortex?' Sonrió Kim. Remus negó con la cabeza y le sonrió.

'No importa' Dijo. 'Tonterías mías.'

'¿Qué fecha es?' Inquirió Sirius.

'No lo sé... ¿Lily?'

'20 de Diciembre, James.' Respondió la chica.

'Oh, rayos' Dijo éste sin ganas 'La Navidad se acerca y no he comprado los regalos.'

'Yo tampoco' Saltó Britt. '¡Soy un desastre¿Qué haré?'

'No te preocupes, Britt. Aún quedan cuatro días.'

'Tres, Sirius. Hoy ya pasó. ¡Diablos! Estuve ocupada con el maldito ensayo de los enanos. Maldito Binns.'

'"Yo creo que es la mejor asignatura, muy interesante"' Se burló Sirius.

'No me provoques, Sirius. Te lo advierto.'

'Es que me da la gana provocarte' Respondió éste sonriendo.

'Amy¿te comió la lengua el gato?' Preguntó Cassie mirando a la chica.

'Leo, Cassie. Y no he logrado aún dominar el acto de leer y hablar al mismo tiempo.' Respondió la morena sin mirarla.

'Bah, igual ella no habla' Dijo Max. 'De seguro le metieron en la cabeza eso de que la voz se te agota si hablas mucho.'

'¿Y quién inventó esa tontera?' Preguntó Britt sonriendo.

'Mi abuela, para que Max se callara de una vez' Respondió Kim 'Es que lo hubieras conocido antes de que entrara a Hogwarts. No se callaba con nada.'

'¡Eso no es cierto!' Gritó el muchacho.

'Yo soy testigo' dijo Cassie sonriendo y guiñando un ojo a Kim. 'Imagínense, si ya habla harto, duplíquenlo. Era horroroso.'

'Yo no hablo harto' Alegó Max rojo como tomate.

'No para nada' Sonrió Sirius.

'Solo la mitad del día' Aportó James.

'Y la otra mitad también' Concluyó Lily.

'De acuerdo. Desde hoy seré como Amy. No hablaré nada de nada. Si, partiré desde ahora' Aseguró.

'¡Yo si hablo!' Alegó Amy molesta.

'Pero muy poco.'

'Mentira, no me conoces.'

'Te conozco desde que tengo 11 años, y creo que he hablado contigo solo cinco veces.'

'Tú no me hablas. Porque no has intentado acercarte a mi' Aseguró la chica.

'¡Ah, eso es mentira!' Saltó 'Yo me he acercado cientos de veces.'

'Pensé que no hablarías, Max' Terció Remus sonriendo.

'Bah.'

'Ya, Max. No te enfades. Solo te estábamos molestando.' Le intentó de calmar Cassie.

'No, si no me di cuenta.'

'Gruñón.'

'Tu abuela.'

'Tenemos la misma abuela, tontito.'

'La otra entonces.'

'Murió, idiota.'

'No me llames idiota.'

'Es que es lo que eres ¿quieres que mienta? De acuerdo, eres el ser más reflexivo que conozco.'

'Te lo copié a ti, nena.'

'Te estás llamando copión.'

'Te estoy llamando idiota.'

'No la llames idiota' Terció Alex.

'No te metas.'

'Me meto donde quiero.'

'Pues metete en el_(censurado)_'

'¡Ya!' Gritó James. 'Cállense los tres. No tengo tiempo para sus estupideces.'

'Se hace tarde, entremos a comer.' Sugirió Cassie.

'Buena idea' Se alegró Peter. (NdD: Ya me costó bastante ponerlo en el fic, más me cuesta hacer que se note que está en el fic, no me pidan más de lo que puedo dar)

°°°°-°°°°-°°°°

'Lupin' Susurró una voz en su oído. Él empalideció, y botó inconscientemente el pedazo de pastel de chocolate que estaba por comer. 'Lupin' Volvió a acariciarle ese aliento dulce y sensual. Volteó lentamente para encontrarse de cerca, muy de cerca, con unos ojos rojizos.

'Profesora Bortex.' Susurró el muchacho. Escuchó a lo lejos unas risas ahogadas, y vio, por el rabillo del ojo a sus amigos ocultando sus risas entre ellos.

'Te necesito en mi despacho' Dijo la mujer. 'Ahora.' Remus asintió. Estaba perdido. Que Dios tuviera misericordia de él. Se levantó lentamente, y sin mirar al grupo que lo miraba con burla y compasión, siguió a Bortex fuera del comedor.

Rebecca Bortex, era una mujer de treinta años, con un gran parecido a un vampiro. Su piel era tan pálida como la de la Bruja de Narnia, y su cabello tan oscuro como el de la misma. Era largo y liso. Sus labios eran muy rojos, y tenía rasgos perfectos, ojos almendrados, nariz fina, rostro perfectamente proporcional, y unos caninos extrañamente afilados. Era muy alta y delgada, y se daba el lujo de usar escotes pronunciados, todo su armario estaba lleno de ropa negra y ceñida, algunas con franjas o adornos rojos o verdes. Pero nada más. Si no fuera porque paseaba de lo mejor a la luz del sol, comía ajo sin problemas y llevaba un pequeño crucifijo de plata en el cuello, probablemente la encontrarían bebiendo sangre en su aula. No era vampiresa ni mucho menos, pero si era terriblemente terrorífica. Asustaba solo con su mirada, y parecía tener una extraña obsesión sexual con Remus. Desde que éste había cumplido quince años y… Creció. Al llegar a las mazmorras, Bortex dejó que el chico entrara primero y éste escuchó con desesperación el golpe seco de la puerta. Volteó a tiempo para ver cómo su profesora se acercaba lentamente.

'Realmente me apiado de él' Suspiró James lamentando la suerte de su amigo.

'Lo sé' Dijo Alex aguantando una risa.

'Bah, yo en su lugar quizá qué no haría' Confesó Max mirando con un suspiro por donde el espléndido cuerpo de su profesora había desaparecido.

'Ajá' Afirmó Sirius 'No sé qué tiene él que no tenga yo.'

'Quizá es degenerada y le gustan los calladitos e inocentones.' Aportó Kim.

'¿Qué tiene de malo eso?' Preguntó Amy mirando intensamente a su amiga.

'Para ti nada. Pero que una mujer de treinta años que parece asesina a sueldo y se viste como Gatúbela, y que tiene mentalidad del Pingüino de Batman, se obsesione sexualmente con un chico de 17 años, ya es extraño. Y más aún si hablamos de un chico responsable, bueno, incapaz de matar una mosca. Te creo que se fijara en Sirius o en Max... O en Malfoy. Pero... ¿Remus? No lo sé... es extraño.' Contestó Cassie mascando una uva.

'Bueno, Cassie' Suspiró Britt 'Pero es Remus Lupin, es decir, todas las chicas, TODAS las chicas han sentido algo por Remus Lupin, es inevitable. Me incluyo en ellas, me enamoré perdidamente de él cuando tenía doce. Hasta que me di cuenta de que no tendría paciencia con un chico como aquel..._Demasiado _bueno.'

'Pero Bortex lleva tres años relamiéndose los labios cuando ve a Remus' Aseguró Lily. 'Es como mucho.'

'Sí, bueno. Pero alguien debería de recordarle que hay otros peces en el mar. Vamos, que el chico tiene ¡trece años menos!' Se escandalizó Kim.

'Ya. Es extraño.' Afirmó Britt. 'Pero nada podemos hacer.'

'Si podemos hacer algo' Contradijo James.

'Es cierto' Asintió Alex.

'¿Qué cosa?' Se extrañó Sirius.

'Conseguirle novia a Remus.'

'¿Estás loco?' Saltó Max.

'En serio, James. ¿Qué te fumaste?'

'Es cierto' Repitió Alex. 'Así Bortex lo dejará en paz y quizá se fije en otro hombre. Con algo de suerte, en Snape.'

'Ja, ja. Sueña que le daré ese lujo a Snivellus. Sueña.'

'Venga, Sirius. Es por tu amigo' Insistió Alex.

'Es muy difícil.'

'Es verdad, Remus no es un tipo fácil.' Dijo Lily.

'Es muy exigente con las chicas.'

'Lo sé. Pero tengo la sospecha hace un tiempo de que Remus anda colgado de una chica' Dijo Britt.

'Sí, es cierto últimamente anda en las nubes.' Aportó James.

'¿Quién será?' Suspiró Sirius.

'Por qué no se lo preguntamos' Sugirió Peter.

'Como si fuera decírnoslo.'

'¿Quién de nosotros diez, es quien tiene mejor relación con Remus?' Preguntó Kim.

'Uno de ustedes tres' Aseguró Cassie señalando a James, Sirius y Peter.

'Sí, tenemos mejor relación, pero no nos lo dirá' Dijo James.

'¿Porqué no habría de hacerlo?' Preguntó Britt.

'Porque diría que Peter no es confiable y que si me dice a mi yo se lo diré a James, y viceversa. Lo cual es una tontería francamente' Dijo Sirius.

'Pues yo no le veo la tontería.' Rió Cassie 'Quizá Alex...'

'Ni lo sueñes' Atajó el pelirrojo 'No puedo mentir ni insistir bien, no sirvo. Tiene que ser una de ustedes. Las chicas son más delicadas en estos temas.'

'Entonces descarta de inmediato a Kim' Se burló Max.

'Te callas.'

'Pues yo creo que Amy sería perfecta' Sonrió James abrazando con un brazo a la chica que estaba a su lado. Ella le miró.

'¿Porqué es eso?'

'Pues diría que eres la más delicada de todas' Le dijo el chico. Ella sonrió negando con la cabeza.

'No lo sé, James. Remus tiene mucha determinación, costaría sacarle información.'

'Pero tú todo lo puedes.'

'¿Quién te dijo eso?' Rió ella.

'Mi instinto. Vamos, lo miras como me estás mirando ahora, le hablas bajito como me hablas ahora y aparte de soltarte la sopa, cae rendido a tus pies.'

'¿James?' Sonrió Alex. '¿Estás cortejando a Amy?'

'¿Y qué si lo hago?' preguntó con una sonrisa.

'Pues nada. Solo que hace tiempo que no lo hacías' Dijo Lily sonriendo también.

'Holaaaaa, que estoy acá.' Recordó Amy.

'¿Lo harás?' Preguntó James mirando sus ojos claros.

'Qué gano yo' Dijo la chica.

'Eso depende de qué es lo que quieras, guapa.' Amy suspiró.

'Quiero tener la certeza de que mi amistad con Remus seguirá intacta.'

'Y así será. Te lo agradecerá de por vida.'

'Venga ya, y ¿qué te asegura eso?'

'Que si sale como lo esperado, le conseguirás novia y una estable. Jamás te odiaría por algo así.'

'Ya, James. Pero ¿Y si no sale como lo esperado?'

'Pues si no me matas' Sonrió el muchacho.

'Te cobraré la palabra.' Dijo ella con una sonrisa y levantándose de su silla para ir a dormir. 'Buenas noches.'

'Descansen' Dijo Alex a las chicas que se iban una a una. Amy sonrió a James.

'Lo haré. Te mato, recuérdalo.'

'Imposible no hacerlo.' Gritó éste viendo como desaparecía la morena. Dios, esa era la chica que él andaba buscando. Delicada, femenina, reservada, valiente, la chica perfecta. Aparte era la mujer más sexy que había conocido. La manera pausada y misteriosa de caminar, las miradas silenciosas que dirigía, la manera suave de hablar, el aroma a lirios que emanaba, su sonrisa, incluso la manera de escribir, con su pluma de pavo real, era sensual.

'¿Me dices como hiciste eso, por favor?' Dijo Max sorprendido.

'¿El que?'

'¿El qué? Pues hablaste más de cinco minutos con Amanda Motler. Y yo le he sacado a lo más tres oraciones.'

'Sutileza, Max, debes saber como tratar a una mujer.'

'Yo tengo sutileza' Se ofendió el chico.

'Sip. Ya.' Sirius dio un suspiro largo y profundo.

'Y por qué fue eso' Preguntó Alex levantándose de la mesa junto a sus amigos.

'¿El qué?'

'El suspiro. No es algo que sueles hacer.'

'No lo sé, esa chica es algo especial.' Dijo el moreno.

'Ya, lo sé' Respondió Max sonriente.

'A, pues yo opino que es simplemente otra chica más. No sé qué tiene ella que no tengan las demás.'

'Peter, tienes que abrir los ojos, Amy es... única.' Le dijo Alex.

'Pues yo he abierto mis ojos, y digo que ustedes cuatro, aparte de ser mejores amigos, están rondando a una chica que no les da bola a ninguno y que si siguen así, arruinará su amistad' Dijo el rubio. Los demás se miraron entre ellos. Todos pensaban más o menos lo mismo: "Váyanse a la mer6a la chica es mía".

°°°°-°°°°-°°°°

Eran las 2.34 de la madrugada cuando Remus volvió a su cuarto. Sus compañeros aún estaban despiertos, al menos Sirius y James, pero ninguno mostraba señales de saber que estaban acompañados.

'De acuerdo. Acabo de volver del despacho de Bortex, después de cuatro horas y media y ustedes ni se ríen ni preguntan nada. ¿Pasó Jason Voorhees? Oh, no me digan... ¿Vieron la nueva operación de Michael Jackson¿Qué sucede acá?' Preguntó.

'Nada, Remus. Nada importante.' Contestó James.

'Sí. ¿Qué tal tu cita con Bortex?' Preguntó Sirius volviendo a la normalidad.

'Primero, no fue una cita' Contestó el muchacho lanzándose a su cama 'Segundo, estuvo agotadora.'

'... Eso puede ser interpretado de muchas maneras' (NdD: Sólo para los malpensados, James)

'Me "pidió" que le ayudara a limpiar sus repisas inmundas, ya sabes esas cinco repisas de dos metros por cinco de ancho llena de vómitos de troll, moco de duende y cosas así. (NdD: Mmmm, me encantaría limpiar esas repisas) Y ella estuvo mirando mi trasero y algo más durante las 4 ½ horas que estuve ahí encerrado. Está loca.'

'Bah, pensé que algo más interesante había pasado.' Dijo James dándose vuelta en su cama y apagando su vela.

'Pues anda tú a exhibir tu cuerpo frente a Bortex entonces, James.' Se enfadó el muchacho.

'Déjale, Remus. Está deprimido por que mi Amy no le da bola.'

'¿Tú Amy?' Saltó James.

'Sí, MI Amy.'

'Un momento' Dijo Remus asustado '¿A ambos les gusta Amy?' Los chicos asintieron.

'Mierda' Susurró el muchacho. Ahora más encima tenía competencia.

**NdD**: Yap. Hice un récord interno. Once páginas para un solo capítulo i Se escuchan aplausos y hurras /i Gracias, gracias. Bueno, les cuento cómo inició la idea de éste fic. Estaba yo, aburrida en casa, haciendo exactamente nada. Entonces decidí ver una película, hurgué entre los DVDs de mi padre y encontré cientos de películas que había visto cientos de veces. Entonces me fijé en una que había visto sólo una vez: Loco por Mary. La puse y me recosté a verla. Y, venga a saber uno si por el calor o qué, me maté de la risa. Es que película más idiota no podía haber. Bueno, quizá Zoolander, pero no era el punto. El punto es que me hizo reír durante una hora y pico. Entonces pensé¿Porqué no hacer un fic basado en ella? Me parecía una idea interesante, y fue así como comencé esta locura. Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo. Y les recuerdo que solo está BASADO en la película, no se esperen nada muy parecido, Okay? Bueno, eso es todo. Un beso,

Loony Dany.

Trilliza de la familia Lovegood.

Bateadora del equipo de Gryffindor HA.

Miembro de CGR (Club de la Gente Rara)


	2. Vísperas de Navidad

**Loco por Amy **

**Nota de la Autora: Hola, bueno, sólo escribo esto para hacerles saber que por una cuestión de tiempo, he recurrido a una de las mejores amigas del mundo mundial: Sofi, alias, Nagini Lupin. Ella me va a ayudar a crear este fic, es decir, va a escribir algunos capítulos. Quedamos en que uno yo uno ella, les vale? OK, era sólo para que sepan y tomen en cuenta que Sofi es española, el cambio de redacción va a ser inevitable, si? Gracias y sigan leyendo. Un beso, La autora.**

**Summary**: En este capítulo, James, Sirius y Max se pelearán por Amy mientras Remus verá todo con desaprobación. Los regalos de Navidad se compran y un anuncio de baile les creará problemas amorosos.

**Disclaimer**: Pues ya sabéis, además, Dany lo puso en el capitulo anterior. Ni Lily ni Peter ni James ni Sirius ni Remus ni Dumbledore ni McGonagall ni Snape ni Malfoy ni Sprout ni Petunia ni Vernon ni los padres de Sirius ni Regulus ni Bellatrix ni Rodolphus ni Rosier ni Zabini nos pertenecen. Uf. Esos son todos, creo. Ah, me olvidaba de Hagrid, Fang, Filch, la señora Norris, Nick casi sin cabeza... Ni Hogwarts ni... Me cansé, todo lo que saben no es nuestro. A lo mejor Remus sí, pero en fin... sólo Alex, Max, Amy, Cassie, Britt, Kim, Bortex, Connie, y algunos en camino son del cerebro de dos niñas que, aunque tienen distintos ideales, se soportan con facilidad, es decir, Dany y mío. Un beso.

**Dedicatorias**:

De Nagini Lupin: _Para Mercedes y Dolly, por calentarme los pies en estas noches frías, a Capurito, a Manolito Gafotas, a Salamandra, por traducir tan asquerosamente los libros de HP, a Bloomsbury por editar el libro y a Mishka, que cumple pronto._

De Loony Dany: _Al gusanito Rocío, a Melody y Andy y Lucas, por darme una razón para detestar el mundo, a Mr. Peter Lacy, porque soy patera, a David Bekham, Brad Pitt y Jared Leto, porque los amo, al León, porque lo amo más, a Juanito, por las buenas y las malas y a Ñoki y Tinta. Por que se me da la gana. ¡Ah! Y a Michu, no se me olvida que es una viejuja mayor que yo..._

**Capítulo dos**

Vísperas de Navidad 

Al otro día, Sábado 21 de Diciembre, Britt estaba hecha un lío porque le quedaban solo tres días para comprar los jodidos regalos de Navidad, y sólo se vino a calmar a mediodía, cuando Lily sugirió que fueran a Hogsmade a comprar cada una sus regalos.

'Serían entonces, uno para Lily, otro para Cassie, otro para Amy, otro para Kim, otro para Max, otro para Alex, otro para James, otro para Remus, otro para Sirius y otro para Peter, ahí tendría diez, pero si sumo dos más para mis padres, otro más para mi hermana pequeña, otro para mi tío Manuel, y claro, no puedo dejar a su mujer mirando, entonces otro para Rose, y dos más para Mike y Marck, sus hijos. Llevo entonces 18 regalos, pero serían 21 contando a mis tres primos. Y más dos para...'

'¡Britt!' Gritó Kim' ¡Haz el favor de cerrar el pico!' Estaban sentadas las cinco en Las Tres Escobas, y Britt sacaba notas en un viejo pergamino.

'Kim, que tú seas una desorganizada, no significa que yo lo sea también.'

'No soy desorganizada, pero tampoco una paranoica.'

'Yo no soy...'

'¡Ya! Callaos de una vez, por amor a Dios, que os la pasáis gritando.'

'Cassie tiene razón, si queréis discutir, hacedlo solas.' Dijo Lily 'Ya, yo sugiero que nos vayamos cada una por su lado y nos juntemos acá en cierto tiempo.'

'Dos horas. Pero ni más ni menos' Dijo Amy. '¿Está bien?'

'Sí, eso creo.'

'Bien, nos vemos entonces.'

'Nos vemos.'

'Espero tener suficiente dinero' Se lamentó Britt.

'Jo, Britt, no empieces.'

Mientras las chicas compraban sus respectivos regalos, los chicos hacían más o menos lo mismo. Más o menos.

'¿Qué os parece un colgante?'

'Sirius, no creo que Amy use esas cosas.'

'Pero es lindo¿A qué no?'

'Sí, pero si quieres regalarle algo que realmente aprecie, dale algo que vaya a usar.'

'Escucha, Sirius. Amy es mía.' Terció James 'Yo la vi primero.'

'¡Claro que no!' Saltó Max 'YO la vi primero, todos vosotros sois unos buitres, ella no os da bola.'

'A ti tampoco, Max.'

'Escuchen' Dijo Alex' La tía está buena y todo. Pero es nuestra amiga, y además no deberíamos dejar que una chica nos arruine la amistad¿O sí?'

'Tienes razón, Alex' Meditó James 'Pero yo la vi primero, aparte yo no solo veo su físico, a mí me gusta su personalidad también.'

'¿Personalidad? Pero si ni siquiera has hablado más de diez minutos con ella, no la conoces.'

'Sirius, calla. Yo soy el que más le conoce, y por lo tanto tengo derecho de que sea mía.'

'Eso no es verd...'

'¡Joder! Por favor, escuchaos un momento' Gritó Remus encolerizado. 'Estáis hablando de Amy como si la tía fuera un objeto o algo¿No os dais cuenta de que es una mujer¿No os dais cuenta de que nadie puede agarrar y decir "Amy es Mía"¿De que puede salir un día con que tiene de novio a Snape y ninguno de vosotros podrá hacer nada? Dejar de decir que es vuestra, porque os aseguro que nos ve como simples amigos, y de escucharos ahora, no os volvería hablar en toda su vida.' Los chicos miraron un momento a Remus con sorpresa. Y luego siguieron discutiendo como si nadie hubiera hablado

'No hay derecho' Murmuró el chico molesto y se fue a comprar sus regalos.

°°°°'°°°°'°°°°

Amy estaba comprando el regalo para Kim cuando se encontró con James. Éste le sonrió y se acercó.

'Hola¿Para quién es el libro?'

'Para Kim¿crees que le gustará?' Le dijo mostrándole una tapa de libro que rezaba: "El valor de la Femineidad". James rió.

'Le viene como anillo al dedo.'

'¿Y tú que haces acá?' Le preguntó ella mientras el chico pasaba sus ojos por los cientos de cubiertas de libro que había.

'... Pues...' _Seguirte, qué más..._ Hubiera sido esa la respuesta más adecuada, sin embargo... 'Le busco regalo a Remus. ¿Se te ocurre?'

'Jooo, yo tampoco le he encontrado nada... es muy difícil.'

'Hablando de difícil¿Le hablaste a Remus sobre la chica?'

'No, James' Rió ella 'Recién fue ayer que me lo dijiste, y hoy no le he visto en todo el día.'

'Tienes razón. Me pregunto quién le gustará...'

'Yo también.'

'¿Tú ya compraste todos los regalos?'

'No, ahora me falta Remus nada más ¿Cuáles te faltan a ti?'

'El de Lily, y Remus No tengo idea qué darle.'

'¿Vamos juntos? De todas maneras aún tengo cuarenta minutos para juntarme con las chicas.'

'Sí, gracias' Dijo James sonriendo para sí. Cada vez acumulaba más puntos.

°°°°'°°°°'°°°°

'¡Hey¡Remus!' Gritó Cassie. El chico apartó la vista de la snitch y volteó para encontrarse con su rubia amiga. Le sonrió.

'Hola, Cassie. ¿Qué tal?'

'Uf, aún me faltan un par de regalos que comprar. ¿Me ayudas? Es que los chicos sois tan difíciles de regalar.'

'Claro, espera que pague esta cosa y te ayudo' Se dirigió hacia el vendedor '¿Cuánto es?' Sacó unos cuantos Galleons (NdN: No tengo la menor idea cuanto sale una pelota de quidditch...) y luego salió de ahí junto con Cassie '¿Quién te falta?'

'Puf... Me falta Max, Alex, Peter y Sirius.'

'Ya. Yo diría que los más difíciles son Max y Sirius. Alex lo agradece todo y Peter nunca dice nada, así que primero vamos a por los de Sirius y Max¿Vale?'

'Vale.'

°°°°'°°°°'°°°°

'¿Segura que a Petunia le gustará _eso_?' Preguntó Kim con asco.'

'No. Por lo mismo.'

'Vale, Lily. Sabemos que tu hermana y tú no os lleváis mucho, pero ¿Regalarle un murciélago?'

'Britt, conozco a mi hermana, de seguro a mí me da una cucaracha muerta.'

'Bueno, yo le daría aquella bolsa de excremento de lechuza.'

'Kim, eso es asqueroso.'

'Lo sé.' Sonrió ella. Luego se dirigió a la caja donde Lily pedía que le envolvieran en una cesta el murciélago.

'Lily no pienses siquiera en dejar esa rata con alas en nuestra habitación.'

'Britt, no jodas son sólo tres noches.'

'Que asco.' Dijo ella viendo cómo la cajera metía a la fuerza el bicho dentro de una cesta del tamaño de caja de zapatos.

'¿Puede ponerle una nota?'

'Sí, seguro.'

'Póngale, "Con amor, Lily"' Kim estalló en una carcajada.

°°°°'°°°°'°°°

Sirius agradeció al vendedor y salió junto a Max de la tienda. En el camino se juntaron con Alex y Peter. Iban caminando de lo mejor, cuando Sirius abrió los ojos de par en par.

'¿Qué sucede?'

'Miren eso.' Dijo señalando a un chico sentado en una mesa riendo junto a una chica morena. James y Amy.

'No empecéis, por favor' Pidió Alex.

'Calla, Alex. Esto no es justo' Espetó Max.

'Dejadles en paz' Dijo Peter.

'No, yo digo que vayamos y nos sentemos con ellos.'

'Sí, opino lo mismo.'

'No seáis tan infantiles.' Suspiró Alex, pero ni Max ni Sirius le escucharon, pues ya iban camino a la mesa de James.

'¿Qué hacemos?'

'Procurar que no se maten entre ellos, vamos.'

'¡Hola, James¡Amigo del alma!' Gritó Sirius sentándose a su lado y sobresaltando a los dos. '¿Qué hacíais?'

'Tomábamos un helado, _Solos'_ Respondió el muchacho mirando a los dos chicos con furia.

'Bah, está bien' Tranquilizó Amy. 'Sentaos, si queréis.'

'De hecho, si queremos' Dijo Max. '¿Y de qué hablabais?'

'De quién le gustará a Remus. ¿Tenéis alguna idea?'

'No... Es difícil saberlo' Dijo Alex.

'Lo sé... espero que me lo diga.'

'Va a ser difícil.'

'Pero Amy podrá.'

'Eso espero.' Dijo ella sonriendo. Miró su reloj y se levantó de golpe. James, Sirius y Max también. 'Lo lamento, chicos, pero me tengo que ir. Gracias por el helado, James. Nos vemos' Gritó corriendo en dirección a las Tres Escobas.

°°°°'°°°°'°°°°

'Listo' Dijo Remus satisfecho 'Has terminado.'

'Waw, gracias Remus.'

'Cuando quieras, Cassie.'

'¿Qué hora es?'

'Son las tres y quince.'

'¿3.15!' Chilló 'Me van a matar. Gracias, Remus. Me tengo que ir, nos vemos en la escuela.'

'¡Nos vemos!' Gritó él a la chica que corría a más no poder entre la gente. Miró su reloj de nuevo y decidió ir a por los chicos.

°°°°'°°°°'°°°°

'Llegas tarde, Cassie' Le regañó Britt.' ¿Dónde estabas?

'Con Remus.' Jadeó ella intentando controlar su cabello.

'¿Qué hacías con él?' Se burló Lily.

'Comprar regalos¿qué más?'

'Pues yo que sé.'

'Es mejor que vayamos andando' Sugirió Amy.

'Tienes razón. Vamos.'

'Un momento' Detuvo Kim' ¿Todas vosotras comprasteis un regalo para la nena Kim?'

Las chicas asintieron. 'Waw, este año recibiré muchos regalos.'

'Los mismo de siempre, Kim.' Dijo Lily.

'No, porque sé que los chicos me compraron uno también, los Merodeadores, me refiero. Y la Navidad pasada aún eran unos idiotas.'

'¿Para ti la Navidad solo es regalos?' Se enfadó Britt.

'Pues, por supuesto. ¿Qué más?'

'No tienes remedio.'

'No me vengas con eso de la familia sagrada y cosas, Britt...'

'Pues deberías tenerlo en cuenta, es por el nacimiento de Jesús que cele...'

'¿Y qué si soy Judía¿O musulmana?'

'No lo eres.'

'Pero podría'

'No empecéis, por favor, que me duele la cabeza' Rogó Lily. 'Hacer una tregua por un momento. Luego discutís todo lo que queráis.'

'No estamos discutiendo.'

'Claro que no, conversamos.'

'¡Diooooosssss que hice para merecer esto!' Lloriqueó Lily.

°°°°'°°°°'°°°°

Al llegar a la escuela, como a las cuatro, se encontraron con un nuevo papel rojo en el tablero de anuncios. Cassie lo arrancó y leyó en voz alta.

_Queridos alumnos:_

_Tenemos el placer de informaros que éste Martes 24, los coordinadores de cada casa han preparado un baile con motivo de Navidad, para los alumnos de quinto a séptimo. El baile comenzará a las 8.00pm, y durará hasta las 12.00am para los de quinto, a la 1.00am para los de sexto y a las 2.30am para los mayores. La gala es obligatoria, y la pareja es opcional. Esperamos la asistencia de todos los que no paséis las fiestas con vuestras familias. _

_Gracias,_

_Atentamente,_

_Minerva McGonagall._

_Subdirectora_

_Jefa de la Casa de Gryffindor._

'¡Un baile!' Gritó Cassie emocionada '¡Hace mil siglos que no tenemos un baile!'

'Interesante' Dijo Britt. '¿Vendréis vosotras?'

'Yo sí.' Dijo Lily 'Esta Navidad mi madre invito a su madre y su hermano con todas sus millares de hijas y nietas... Aparte viene Vernon.'

'Yo también' Esta vez fue Cassie 'No me lo pierdo por nada del mundo.'

'Yo también. Mis hermanos, los ocho, van todos a distintas partes y mis padres querían pasar tiempo juntos. El plan era quedarme acá de todas formas.' Dijo Amy.

'Y yo.' Dijo Britt. 'Solo para ver quien viene. No es que me interese ni mucho menos. ¿Kim?'

'Pues... No lo sé. Deberé preguntarle a Max, pero conociéndolo, estaremos ahí.'

'Genial. No tenemos que ir a comprar túnicas porque las pidieron en la lista de éste año. Saldrá más barato de lo esperado.'

'Britt¿tienes problemas económicos?' Inquirió Cassie burlona. Sabía que eso jamás podría ocurrir ya que Britt venía de una familia de magos, gente de mucho dinero.

'No, pero de todas maneras quiero ahorrar todo lo posible para poder independizarme de mis padres cuánto antes.'

'¿Para qué?'

'Porque me entusiasma la idea de vivir sola, tener mis reglas, no vivir de fiestas y vestidos elegantes ni matrimonios arreglados. ¿Entiendes?'

'No. Yo me casaré con un millonario para jamás trabajar y darme todos los lujos que yo quiera.'

'Generalmente esos hombres son viejos, Cassie' Dijo Lily.

'¿Y eso qué?'

'Que son unos aburridos.'

'No me importa, Kim.'

'Te importará cuando descubras que el viejo o es un amargado que no tiene una vida sexual activa o que es un pervertido que lo único que quiere es sexo y tendrás que soportar que su arrugado...'

'¡Amy!' La atajó Cassie. '¡Eso es asqueroso!'

'Ese sería tu futuro. Pasar las noches con una pasa de uva ultra arrugada, que ni te dará placer ni un hijo.'

'Si lo pones de esa manera... De todas formas le puedo engañar y acostarme con el jardinero sexy que voy a tener.'

'La vida no es cómo en Hollywood, nena. Ahora no hay jardineros sexys ni mucho menos. Todos son unos viejos feos que se llaman o Pedro o Camilo o Benito.'

'¿Qué Benito?' Preguntó una voz detrás de ellas.

'Mi jardinero, Max.'

'¿No se llamaba Durazno?' (NdN: xDD, lo siento, me hacía ilusión poner ese nombre)

'Eso pensé.'

'¡Max!' Gritó Kim.

'¡Kim!'

'¡Max!'

'¡Kim!'

'¡Max!'

'¡Kim!'

'¡Ma...'

'Kim, dile de una vez lo que quieras decirle' Dijo Sirius mientras caminaban a su haya. (NdN: Sí, se la habían apropiado)

'¿Vamos a ir al baile?'

'Por supuesto' Sonrió él '¿Qué baile?'

'El de Navidad.' Dijo ella expectante.

'¿Hay un baile?' Saltó James.

'Sí.' Contestó Cassie.

'¿Y con parejas?'

'Ajá.'

'Amy¿quieres ir conmigo?' Preguntó el chico ansioso.

'¿Vas?' Preguntó Amy.

'No lo sé. Depende de tu respuesta.'

'Sí, si quiero.'

'Entonces voy.'

'¡No es justo!' Gritó Sirius.

'¿Te gusta Amy?' Rió Kim.

'No, pero... Yo... ¿Quieres ir conmigo, Kim?' Dijo él rojo de vergüenza.

'Claro, pero como amigos, nada más.' Aclaró la chica.

'Pero ni lo dudes.'

'¿Y si vamos entre nosotros?' Sugirió Britt.

'Buena idea' Dijo Alex.

'Bien' Dijo Lily.' James va con Amy, Kim con Sirius, Alex conmigo, Britt con Max y Cassie con Remus¿De acuerdo?'

'¡No!' Gritó Britt. '¡Yo quiero ir con Alex¡O con Remus!'

'¿Qué tengo de malo?' Se enfadó Max.

'No te preocupes, Britt. Mi primito no se sobrepasará contigo. ¿Cierto, Max?' Dijo o más bien advirtió Kim.

'¡Claro que no!... eso depende del tamaño de tu escote, Britt.' Se burló el chico.

'Me metes mano y te corto lo que más te duela.' Gruñó ella.

'Echo.'

'¿Y yo¿No cuento?' Preguntó una voz chillona.

'¡Peter!' Saltó Lily. 'Deberías hablar más, no te notas. ¿Porqué no vas con... Connie Kent?'

'¿La de Hufflepuff?' Preguntó Peter.

'¿La ex de Alex?' Preguntó Kim.

'¿Conocéis a otra Connie Kent?'

'Pues... Es muy guapa y todo, pero no creo que quiera. ¿Porqué terminaron, Alex?' Preguntó el chico. Peter.

'Porque... pues me enamoré de otra chica' respondió él rojo. Todos le miraron extrañados, eso no se lo sabían.'

'¿Y quién es esa chica?' Inquirió Kim sonriendo. Él la miró como diciendo "¿Crees que te lo diré? Sigue participando"

'No importa. La cosa es que me gustó otra chica y ella me dijo que entonces fuéramos amigos, como menos. Así quedamos. Peter, deberías de intentarlo, Connie es una buena chica, no se fija en el físico, seguro que va contigo.' Kim hizo una mueca de desagrado.

'A que no... Todos los cientos y miles de novios que esa tía ha tenido son los más guapos de la escuela. Y eso no es coincidencia' Alex se puso rojo, no de vergüenza, sino de ira. Él quería mucho a Connie y no iba a permitir que le insultaran.

'¡Calla, Kim! Connie ha tenido sólo tres novios, contándome. Y no se fija en el físico, tú no la conoces.'

'Sí la conozco, Alex. Y sé que ella es una señorita descerebrada. Tuvo de novio a Malfoy, y tú mismo comprobaste que ese tío es un imbécil.'

'Se equivocó con Malfoy. Que tu le tengas manía, no significa que sea hueca.'

'Pero eso demuestra que no piensa en el interior, aparte, es de Hufflepuff.'

'¿Y qué? Kim, tienes una muy mala imagen de los de Hufflepuff, sin razón alguna. No los conoces, son lo más sencillos y simpáticos que hay. Y de acá, sólo tú pareces odiar a Connie, eres innecesariamente borde con ella todo el tiempo.'

'Yo no soy borde con nadie.' Gritó ella.

'Yo soy amiga de Connie' Dijo Britt.' Si quieres te puedo ayudar, Pete.

'¿Lo harías?'

'Claro que sí, tontito.' Kim bufó molesta. Como odiaba a esa tipa.

°°°°'°°°°'°°°°

Fecha: Lunes 23 de Diciembre, 1977.

Hora: 10.34am.

Lugar: Invernadero número siete.

Sujeto/s: Gryffindor y Hufflepuff. Séptimo año.

Misión: Plantar y criar _Pinzetas venenosas_.

Objetivo: Salir de la clase con todas las extremidades sanas y salvas.

Probabilidades de cumplirlo: ...1 entre 20.

'Ten cuidado, Potter. Si te acercas tan lento la planta te atacará.' Advirtió Madame Sprout a James quien miraba su Pinzeta venenosa con algo de respeto.

'¡Aahhh¡Me ataca!' Chilló Britt escondiéndose detrás de Sirius quien reía a más no poder.

' ¡Señorita Cooper¡Cálmese!' Gritó Sprout. '¿Qué pasó?'

'¡Casi me come!' Sollozó la morena. Al ver que Sirius reía le dio un tope en la cabeza.

'Black, qué pasó.' Sirius explicó entre risas.

'Es...(ja, ja) es que... (ja, ja) es que yo es... (ja, ja)estaba poniendo... (ja, ja) poniendo abono a mi planta y... (ja, ja)y... (ja, ja) y Britt me dijo que.. (ja, ja)que olía mal, en.. (ja, ja) entonces... (ja, ja)entonces le echó perfume de rosas y... (ja, ja) Y yo le dije que no lo hiciera, porque las... (ja, ja)las Pinzetas odian las rosas... (ja, ja) pero... (ja, ja) pero igual le echó y.. (ja, ja) y... (ja, ja)mi Pinzeta le... (ja, ja) Le rompió toda la túnica... (ja, ja) y... (ja, ja)y le dejó así... (ja, ja)' Dijo el chico sin parar con sus Ja, jás tomando a Britt del brazo y mostrándolsela a Sprout. La chica tenía toda la túnica rota. No era algo muy gracioso, más bien daba pena. Pero Sirius decía que la cara que Britt había puesto había sido digna de ver.

'Bien, es todo por hoy. Pero recuerden que estas Pinzetas son suyas. Son como... Sus bebés' Dijo Sprout poniéndose sentimental 'Son como niñitos pequeños, no saben lo que hacen Snif Deben ponerles nombre, alimentarlos todos los días a la misma hora, tres veces al día, jugar con ellos, hablarles, cantarles, acariciarles, mimarles, y contarles cuentos antes de dormir.' Sus ojos se ponían cada vez más brillantes mientras las Pinzetas se movían de un lado a otro. 'Y si alguno de vosotros dejara de hacerlo...' Su rostro se tornó repentinamente amenazante 'No queréis saber el futuro que os depararía. Pueden salir.'

'Nunca, en mi santa vida, tendré uno de esos demonios vegetales' Dijo Britt al salir del invernadero.

'Pues eso es una mala suerte terrible, Britt. Porque ahora tienes tu Pinzeta-Bebé y tendrás que cuidarle como a tu propio hijo.' Rió Lily.

'La mía es chica' Sonrió Cassie.

'No tienen sexo, Cassie. Cómo va a ser...'

'No me arruines la ilusión, Remus. Es chica y punto en boca. Se llamará... Cleopatra. Siempre me gustó ese nombre. Aparte, es digno de una dama como la mía.'

'El mío se llama Satanás.' Sentenció Britt molesta 'Y es chico. Los chicos son todos unos bestias.'

'No sé adonde te vas a encontrar un marido, Britt.' Dijo Cassie. 'No todos los chicos son bestias, la mayoría, pero no todos.'

'Dime sólo uno que no lo sea.'

'...Conozco uno. Pero no te lo diré.' Dijo la rubia roja.

'¿Quién es?' Preguntó Max que acababa de llegar.

'No te digo.'

'Hey, Sirius' Llamó Kim. El chico la miró '¿Dé qué color es tu túnica?'

'Negra¿Porqué?'

'Porque quiero que convine con el color de la mía.'

'Buena idea' Se sorprendió Cassie. '¿Remus?' El chico no le escuchaba, estaba pensando en otras cosas. '¡Remus!'

'¿Ah¿Qué pasa, Cassie?'

'¿De qué color es tu túnica?'

'Emmm, no lo sé. No la he visto.'

'¡Eres un desastre!' Le gritó y salió corriendo.

'De acuerdo¿Es mi idea, o eso fue extremadamente exagerado?' Preguntó Max.

'Déjale' Dijo Britt 'No está en sus... mejores días. Estará muy vulnerable hasta... Mañana.'

'¿Porq...'

'Cosas de chicas' Interrumpió Amy.

'Miren¿no es esa Connie?' Preguntó Lily señalando a una chica con el cabello rubio, muy rubio, con los ojos color miel y una sonrisa divina.

'La misma que viste y calza. ¿Por?' Preguntó Alex.

'Por Peter. Aguarda, Pete. Las chicas y yo iremos a hablar con ella.' Britt, Amy y Kim siguieron a Lily hasta dar con Connie.

'Hola, Connie' Saludó Britt. Ella le miró y sonrió.

'Hola chicas. ¿Pasa algo?'

'No solo veníamos a comentarte que sé saltar en un pie' Se burló Kim.

'No le escuches. Connie...¿Tienes pareja para el baile?' La chica asintió sonriendo. Y las otras parecieron desinflarse (NdN: No es necesario mal pensar)

'Voy con Alex'

'Suéñalo, nena, él va con Cassie.' Dijo Kim.

'Yo no voy con Alexander Grother voy con Alex Motler. Tu hermano, Amy.'

'Yo pensaba que él iría a América central con su novia' Dijo Ella recordando lo que su hermano le había dicho.

'No, rompió con su novia y me pidió que fuera con él. ¡Es muy guapo!'

'Lo sé, Connie. Pero no te entusiasmes con él. Todos los Motler tienen ese mismo afán de... ser demasiado cariñosos. Por ejemplo, mi padre ' al ver por primera vez a mi madre' La tomó del brazo, se la llevó a la sala de los Menesteres y después de decirle "Te amo" se acostó con ella. Van todos muy rápido. Los hombres, digo.'

'No sabía que tenías un hermano mellizo, Amy.' Se sorprendió Britt.

'¿Alex¿No lo habías visto? Es de Hufflepuff, igual que Connie.' Respondió la morena.

'Bueno, Connie ¿Conoces a alguna tía desocupada que pueda ir con Peter?' Inquirió Lily.

'Ajá. Betty no tiene pareja.'

'¿Qué Betty?'

'Bettina Bosch, una compañera mía. Esperen un momento' Volteó la cabeza y gritó '¡Betty!' Las chicas vieron, Lily y Britt, con Desesperación, Amy con perplejidad y Kim ocultando una risa. Era una chica de pelo negro profundo y sucio, con ojos marrones y gafas de unas lentes cuadradas enormes, frenos, granos, y de unos... 99/100 kg.

'Ella es Betty. Betty, encontraste pareja¿Recuerdas ese chico chiquito y rubio de Gryffindor¿Peter Pettigrew? Pues es ahora tu compañero para el baile' Dijo Connie sonriendo. La chica sonrió también mostrando su... metálica dentadura (NdN: Nada en contra de los aparatos, de hecho, yo tuve que usarlos como a los catorce... Pero los odié con toda mi alma. Más encima los usé dos años...)

°°°°'°°°°'°°°°

'No puedo creer que vayas a ir con Bosch, Peter. No sé como no te da cosa.' Le decía Sirius a su amigo en la sala común, con el resto de sus amigos ahí. Menos Alex, Kim y Max, claro está.

'Vamos, Sirius' Dijo Britt. 'No es tan terrible. Mira, en unos años más será una tía muy guapa. No tendrá frenos, sino una dentadura perfecta, no tendrá granos, porque habrá salido de su etapa de granos, será adulta, entonces se cuidará de sí misma, es decir, se mirará al espejo y se lavará el cabello, quizá se cortará con un corte más moderno, hará una estricta dieta y quedará como Claudia Schiffer, y se comprará unos lentes adecuados. Quedará realmente muy linda. Y entonces, tú babearás por ella y desearías haber sido Peter y haberla invitado al baile.

'Pues prefiero ir con Kim, sinceramente. No hay comparación.'

'Allá tú... Solo buscas el físico¿no?' Dijo ella molesta.

'Claro que no... Pero jamás saldría con Bosch. ¿Saldrías tú con Pelo-Grasiento-Snape?'

'Es muy probable que sí. Es guapo, serio, maduro... Las tiene todas'

'¿Guapo?' Saltó el moreno. '¡Ese ser no se lava el cabello desde que su madre dejó de hacerlo!'

'Vale, vale. Su pelo es grasiento. Pero nadie es físicamente perfecto, incluso tú. Tienes ese ridículo flequillo.'

'Disculpa si te molesta pero no es algo que yo pueda controlar¿quieres que me ponga un broche¿Gomina? Por lo menos está suaaaaaaaveeeeeeeee y liiiiiiiiiiimpiooooooooooo.'

'No tienes remedio.'

'En todo caso... Mira a tu alrededor. Aquí hay muchos que no tienen algo asqueroso o erróneo en su físico.'

'¿A no? Pues mira tú, Ya verás. Mira, James tiene esas gafas que lo hacen ver muy chulo y todo, pero no a todas les gusta y el pelo revuelto es insoportable, Peter... Pues... Tú solo míralo, Remus es paliducho y tiene cicatrices, Lily tiene pecas, Cassie es muy alta para ser chica, Amy es también muy alta y tiene esos ojos satánicos, yo soy muy pálida y si hablamos de los otros chicos, Kim también tiene flequillo, Max tiene ojos grandes, y Alex también tiene pecas. ¿Contento?'

'¿No te satisfaces con nada?'

'Sí¿no sabías que odio lo perfecto?' Mientras Britt y Sirius discutían, Amy se acercó a Remus, se sentó al lado suyo.

'Remus' Él la miró nervioso' Necesito hablarte.

'¿Sobre qué?'

'Sobre...' Miró a James y éste entendió. Uno a uno se fueron yendo a sus habitaciones. Cuando quedaron solos en la sala común, Amy continuó ' Sobre _esa_ chica.' Remus tragó saliva.

'¿Qué chica, Amy?'

'La que te tiene en la luna.' Él sonrió por el comentario.

'No hay nadie, Amy.' Ésta notó que el chico evitaba mirarle a los ojos. Entonces recordó lo que James había dicho.

'Mírame, Remus' Al mirarla a los ojos se puso aún más nervioso. 'Dímelo, puedes confiar en mí. Te lo prometo.'

'Lo sé. Pero... No lo sé... O sea... es un asunto complicado, no sé si entiendes.'

'Te entiendo perfectamente. A mí también me gusta un chico.' Remus cerró un segundo los ojos. Hace unos días tenía una terrible sospecha de esas que tenía y al final eran verdad. Y sabía que ella se lo confirmaría ahora.

'James' Dijo '¿Verdad?'

'¿Cómo lo sabes?' Se sorprendió sin notar que la mirada de su amigo no era la misma.

'No lo sé. Simplemente lo sé.'

'Bueno, ahora tú sabes quien me gusta a mí.' Sonrió ella con las mejillas encendidas 'Tengo derecho de saber quién te gusta a Ti.'

'Amy... Es mejor que no lo sepas. Créeme.'

'Pero¿Porqué¿Es alguien que yo conozca?'

'Sí, de eso no dudes.'

'¿Lily¿Britt¿Kim¡Oh, oh...! es ¿Cassie?' Remus rió.

'No, Amy. Ninguna de tus amigas.'

'Pero la conozco.'

'Pero la conoces.'

'...' Amy abrió los ojos 'Es... de ¿mi familia?'

'No, Amy. No conozco a nadie más que a Alex de tu familia.'

'¡Ay! No lo sé... ¿Betty¿Connie?' Remus negó.

'Vamos, dímelo. Por favor. Si es que la conozco entonces te puedo ayudar con ella.'

'La conoces, Amy pero no puedes ayudarme con ella. Si te lo digo probablemente te arrepentirás de haberme preguntado, hay algunas cosas que son mejor no saberlas. Por el bien de todos¿Sabes?'

'Venga ya¿qué daño hará el que yo lo sepa?'

'Más de lo que crees.' Amy suspiró. Estaba resultando tan difícil como había pensado. Se acomodó en el hombro de Remus y volvió a suspirar. El chico le abrazó con un brazo tembloroso.

'Soy yo' Dijo Amy y luego se echó a reír. Se detuvo al no sentir la risa de su amigo. Lo miró un segundo. Él estaba serio. Y rojo. Oh, no. ¿O sí? '¿Remus¿Soy yo¿Te gusto yo?'

Pasó un largo rato antes de que él recuperara su color, le mirara a los ojos y respondiera aún con un brazo detrás de los hombros de la chica.

'Sí. Eres tú.'

**NdN**¡Hola¿Qué tal? Pues saber que me es muy extraño volver a escribir, pero como dice Capurito, así se dieron las cosas. ¿Os ha gustado? Eso espero, la verdad es que me costó aceptar la propuesta de Dany (Si vierais el turro que tenía que entregar para el Lunes) pero me gustó tanto el primer capítulo que no me pude resistir. Además si supierais lo cabezota que se pone a veces esta nenita (Dañelita, se entiende)... Como podéis ver, he alterado y desordenado un poco las cosas. Cómo mola hacer desorden. Espero que no terminéis odiando a Amy, que la tía no es mala, es enserio.

Sólo quiero saber una cosa ¿Qué pensáis acerca de Alex Grother¿A que no está mono? Pues yo creo que está monísimo, nunca tanto como mi Remus, pero de todas maneras... es muy lindo.

Me encantaría dejaros con algunos adelantos para que os entretengáis un poco imaginándoos cómo continuará, pero no está en el poder de mi teclado lo que venga, asi que no podré. Sólo les dejo un besazo a todos. Con cariño,

Nagini Lupin.

Miembro de la honorable familia Tonks.

Alumna de Drumstrang HA.

Administradora adjunta de ADLIAS.

Presidenta de DOP (Defensores Oficiales de las Pecas). Atreveos a insultarnos a las/los pecosas/os y os vais a enterar.


End file.
